


Heartache

by rocketjams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, I'm sorry Kuroo is kind of an asshole in this one, M/M, Seriously you will not find fluff here, Someone hug Kei, rip your feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketjams/pseuds/rocketjams
Summary: After three years of endless arguments and manipulating words, Kei has finally decided enough is enough. Though he never knew it could hurt this much.





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Kurotsuki angst week but for personal reasons I was unable to participate. Though after some debating, I decided to post this one to Ao3 anyways. I hope you all enjoy it.

Every person has their limit, the line of which they can not go pass. The breaking point that once reached makes it impossible to put themselves back together again and pretend everything will somehow work out. Everyone reaches this point at different times and places in their life, some earlier, some later. For Tsukishima Kei, it only took three years. Three years of never ending arguments and tears was the most Kei had gained out of his relationship with Kuroo. The man he once loved had grown possessive, manipulative and just plain selfish. Tsukishima wasn’t sure when it happened. For awhile everything things felt perfect, after they finished high school him and Kuroo had moved into an apartment near their university. Though it hadn’t been without much debate as Kuroo had received a sports scholarship from Tokyo and Tsukishima got one from a university in Hokkaido. Originally it was decided that they’d maintain a long distance relationship. Though as the day they would have to say goodbye grew closer, things began to change. And unbeknownst to the boys themselves, the groundwork for their relationship’s demise was already being laid.

* * *

_“Hey what’s wrong?” Tsukishima asked, running towards the large oak tree in which Kuroo was waiting under._

_It was unusual for Kuroo to call him out this late at night; the moon had already reached its peak in the sky as it drowned the boys in a soft iridescent glow._

_“Hey..” Kuroo trailed off before suddenly engulfing his slightly taller boyfriend in a tight hug. Hugging back, Kei savored Kuroo’s scent.Though as the minutes began to pass he realized Kuroo’s embrace wasn’t loosening in the slightest._

_“Are you okay?” Kei asked. “You’re more clingy than usual.”_

_Kuroo remained silent, only digging his head further into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck._

_Concerned Kei laid his hand on Kuroo’s shoulders pushing him back softly in order to get a proper look at his face, “Come on speak up, talk to me Tetsurou.” Kuroo gave him a somber look before speaking up, “Can we sit down somewhere. It’s kind of serious.”_

_As if a black hole had suddenly opened up in his stomach, Tsukishima’s face become unreadable at the realization that everything about Kuroo seemed off at the moment. A million different things began to run through his head at once as he pondered what could possibly have Kuroo so distressed. Looking around Tsukishima spotted a bench in the distance. “Over there!”_

_Kuroo followed his gaze before nodding in agreement, “That works.” Walking away without saying another word, Kuroo pulled his boyfriend along roughly. Giving him little time to respond. Upon reaching it, Tsukishima could now see that the bench was smaller than it had seemed from a distance. The deteriorating wood and rustic handles didn’t appear strong enough to hold the both of them either. Noticing this Kuroo pushed Tsukishima onto the bench but remained standing before him._

_“You’re making me nervous,” Kei admitted meekly. Nothing about this felt right to Tsukishima, so much to the point that he was beginning to feel as if he had done something wrong. Was this a break up? Was Kuroo breaking up with him? Kei’s stomach dropped to the floor as he felt his heart pick up in pace._

_Kuroo returned his gaze to the ground as he reached out for Tsukishima’s hand, “You know I love you right?”_

_“Yes..”_

_“Then though what I am about to ask you may be surprising, I want you to know this wasn’t something I decided to ask without a lot contemplation.”_

_“Just say it before my heart gives out..” Kei begged, grabbing onto Kuroo’s hand with both of his own._

_Letting out a sigh Kuroo met Tsukishima’s gaze almost apologetically, “Come to Tokyo with me.”_

_Dumbfounded, a moment passed before Tsukishima was able to get out any type of response. “What?”_

_“When we graduate, I want you to come to Tokyo with me.” Kuroo started. “I know you were planning to go to Hokkaido, but I don’t want to be apart from you.”_

_Tsukishima blinked absently, having not yet processed what it was Kuroo was truely asking._

_“I don’t understand. What about my schooling and my scholarship?”_

_“We both applied to each other’s university. And I know for a fact you got accepted to mines. So you can just go to my university.”_

_Tsukishima shook his head in disbelief, “This isn’t like you, what brought this on Tetsu? Let’s talk about this.”_

_“I told you it would be surprising..” Kuroo said softly in response. “But I also explained this wasn’t something that was easy for me to ask. I–”_

_“Tetsurou.” Tsukishima interrupted bluntly. “I’m not gonna ask again. What brought this on?”_

_“You remember last week when we went on a tour at your school..” Kuroo started with a sigh. “As we were walking around, it just didn’t feel right. I don’t want you to go.”_

_Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrowed in astonishment, “Seriously, that’s it? Really?”_

_“You don’t understand..” Kuroo countered. “You should of seen away guys were–”_

_“So this is about jealousy?”_

_Tsukishima could feel the anger bubbling up within him, Kuroo had just about given him a heart attack, all for what? Being jealous of some guys he’d seen on campus._

_“It’s not just that!” Kuroo snapped, causing Kei’s breath to hitch at his boyfriend’s sudden display of anger. “I don’t want to be apart from you. I want to see you everyday. I want all your attention and when I think about being apart from you it tears me apart.”_

_Kuroo pulled Kei back to his feet and embraced him into another tight hug as he continued, “Please..come with me.”_

_Tsukishima could feel the anger dissipate just as fast as it had built up. He didn’t know what to do. As much as it also pained him to be apart from Kuroo, following him to Tokyo meant giving up on volleyball and that was a decision he never thought he would have to make. Feeling a sudden wave of sadness wash over him, Tsukishima couldn’t find the words to respond._

_“You know..” Kuroo started, speaking up once more. “I shouldn’t of ask you to do something like this. It was wrong if me and I know that, I’m sorry.”_

_Feeling the slightest sliver of hope, Tsukishima laid his hand over his chest exhaling in the faintest bit of relief. But before all the air could even leave his lungs his heart constricted at Kuroo’s following words, “Let’s break up.”_

_Tsukishima couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “What?”_

_“Obviously this isn’t going to work out.”_

_Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel confused, this all seemed like one big contradiction. Only moments ago Kuroo was talking about how he couldn’t live without him and now he just wants to throw it all away. The sound of Kuroo turning on his heel brought Tsukishima back to reality. There was no mistaking that this was actually happening. Facing Kuroo’s back, Tsukishima searched frantically for the words to say. The words that would convince Kuroo to stay._

_Tsukishima’s heart was breaking, and suddenly it felt like he couldn’t breath. Just a Kuroo took a step forward, Tsukishima reached out grabbing a fistful of Kuroo’s shirt, “I’ll go.”_

_“What?” Kuroo said turning back around to face Tsukishima._

_“I said I’ll go dammit. Just don’t leave me.”_

_Smiling Kuroo lifted Tsukishima up into a hug, “Yes! What changed your mind?”_

_Reaching out to touch his face, Tsukishima responded the best he could, “You’re more important to me than any sport or school. Helping you accomplish your dreams has always been the thing I wanted most.”_

_* * * *_

_In the weeks that followed his sudden decision to turn down the volleyball scholarship to Hokkaido and go to Tokyo with Kuroo shocked many._

_“Your giving up volleyball?” Yamaguchi questioned worriedly._

_“Yeah I mean It wasn’t really anything I was passionate about it to begin with..” Tsukishima said with a shrug as he help put away the practice equipment._

_Yamaguchi watched his friend with a skeptical look on his face. “Is that so?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Really.”_

_“Yes.” Tsukishima assured him. “Besides a long distance relationship is hard and Kuroo thinks it would be better for us to be together.”_

_“So it was Kuroo’s idea?” Yamaguchi pointed out curiously. “That doesn’t sound like something he would do.”_

_Tsukishima looked at his friend unamused, “This was my decision. Point blank. Please stop making me feel like I’m doing the wrong thing by choosing to be happy.”_

_Turning his back to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima couldn’t see the concerned look which had imprinted itself on on his friends face, “Alright…I trust that you know what’s best for you.”_

* * *

Tsukishima shoved his clothes into a suitcase, passing by one of the many flower vases he had accumulated. Their were quite a few scattered across the apartment, some big, some small, some short, some tall. Each a different colors and each a symbol for one the many fights and arguments which had brought them to this very place. Kuroo had made it almost tradition to buy Tsukishima a vase full of flowers after every argument.

The red one which was bright and depicted a white flower with gold leaves had been given to Tsukishima only two weeks after him and Kuroo moved in and at the time was filled with an assortment of beautiful flowers. Though the argument for which the were in apology for was small, Tsukishima had been trying to divy up the house chores equally but Kuroo insisted that his schedule was too hectic with classes and practice to be able to do all the chores he had been given. This had angered Kei as he felt Kuroo didn’t take into account that he had also joined a few clubs and was busy too.

_“You think you’re the only one with a social life?!” Tsukishima snapped._

_Kuro laid his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, doing his best to calm him, “No. I don’t think that. I’m just saying that between practice and all my assignments it been taking alot out of me.”_

_“And I don’t have the same struggle?”_

_“Stop!” Kuroo snapped. “I know that your struggling too but I need your help!”_

_“My help?” Tsukishima huffed, crossing his arms in disbelief._

_“Yes..babe you know I would be a mess without you. The only reason I’m keeping it together is because of you. We’re a team right?”_

_Tsukishima didn’t respond as he tried to maintain his stance. Kuroo smirked as he grabbed Tsukishima by the waist and pulled him closer. “Right?”_

_Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders. “We are. But-”_

_“But nothing. Didn’t you say you’d want nothing more than to help me accomplish my dream.”_

_“Yeah but what does that have to–”_

_“I can’t go be out there accomplishing my dream if I’m always tired and you know that chores can be quite exhausting.”_

_Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows in discontent, “If we’re a team then aren’t you supposed to help me too. What if I get overwhelmed?”_

_Kuroo smiled once more, “You won’t and even if you did. If anyone can figure it out, it’s you.”_

Ultimately, Tsukishima had decided it would be best not to participate in any extracurricular clubs. As he didn’t want to put any more pressure on Kuroo than necessary.

* * * *

Walking past the grey steel vase in the hallway reminded Tsukishima of the argument they had right before their first new years in the apartment together. Which was a result of Kuroo going off for drinks with his team one night but not coming home for a few days. Obviously leaving Tsukishima distressed as he wasn’t sure what had happened or if Kuroo was alright. Upon Kuroo’s return, Tsukishima demanded that he check in more often.

_“Where have you been?” Tsukishima yelled as Kuroo entered through their front door. Wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the last time Tsukishima saw him; three days prior._

_“Please don’t shout.” Kuroo said raising his hand to  silence Tsukishima._

_“Are you hungover?”_

_“No but there’s still no reason to yell.”_

_“No– no reason to yell? No reason to yell! There is a big ass reason to yell!” Tsukishima shouted. “Where the fuck have you been for the past few days?”_

_“Out with friends.” Kuroo repsonded indifferently._

_Tsukishima could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, not out of sadness but out of anger. However, despite his anger he couldn’t die he was just happy to see Kuro was okay. The days leading up to that moment had been filled with sleepless nights and endless worrying. Taking a seat on the couch Tsukishima held his face in his hands, trying his best to remain calm but failing miserably._

_“I thought something had happened to you..” He spoke, barely managing to get the words out._

_Kuroo looked as his boyfriend with a somber look as a hint of guilt began to become more apparent within’ him._

_“Hey..” Kuroo cooed, sitting down next to Tsukishima. Pulling the blond boy’s legs onto his lap. “Don’t be upset.”_

_“I am upset.”_

_“I know. But listen you know I get carried away when I’m hanging out with the guys and on top of that coach suggested an impromptu hot springs trip.”_

_“Impromptu or not. You could of called.”_

_“You’re right, I’m sorry.”_

_“That’s a lame excuse for an apology.” Tsukishima started, “Do you even realize how worried I was?”_

_“Worried about what?”_

_“You!”_

_Kuroo hugged Tsukishima tightly as he laughed, “I know, I know. But I said I’m sorry and besides you don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.”_

_“Whether you can take care of yourself or not isn’t the point Tetsu.”_

_“Then what is it?”_

_Tsukishima shook his head annoyed at Kuroo’s attitude towards the whole situation, “I was so worried. Literally tearing myself apart at the thought of something happening to you. And I hate it, I hated feeling so hopeless. From now on I want you to start checking in.”_

_“Checking in?”_

_“Yeah, it doesn’t have to be all the time. But if you’re not coming home or something I would like to know.”_

_“I think that’s a bit excessive.” Kuro admitted. “Don’t you trust me?”_

_“This has nothing to do with trust. This has to do with your safety and my sanity.”_

_“Babe..” Kuroo started. “Don’t do this.”_

_“Do what?”_

_“Become one of those over-protective boyfriends that wants to know my every move.”_

_“I don’t want to know your every move Tetsu. I just want to know when you’re not coming home and stuff, so we don’t have a repeat of what happened this week.”_

_“You’re acting crazy.” Kuroo stated bluntly._

_“Wha–” Tsukishima was at a loss for words._

_“Hey,” Kuroo said cupping Tsukishima’s face. “You know I would never doubt you right? So don’t doubt me. To have a healthy relationship we need to have trust. But you acting so controlling like this is toxic. I just want you to realize that._

Upon further thought Tsukishima was hesitant to believe Kuroo but at the same time didn’t want to doubt him either. If he was being toxic, Tsukishima wanted to fix that as well. Eventually giving in, he agreed that it was unnecessary for Kuroo to have to check in all the time. After all, what is a relationship without trust?

* * * *

Setting his bags down by the entrance, Tsukishima glanced over at the sleek purple vase next to the kitchen sink which was given to Kei during the start of their second year of college. It was the one Tsukishima hated the most as it symbolized the first time Kuro had broken his trust. Having found out by accident; Tsukishima had only intended to bring Kuroo his lunch. Though after arriving he had overheard Kuroo talking with his teammates about having sex with a girl at a party the team threw following their last victory.

_Tsukishima gripped the bento tightly in his hand as he navigated through the unfamiliar hallways. After finding himself in more than one or two empty gym’s a familiar voice rang out grabbing his attention. Kuroo’s voiced echoed throughout the hallway as it guided Tsukishima to the second to last gym._

_At the gym door, Tsukishima peeked his head in to see Kuroo sitting on the floor surrounded by his teammates._

_“Yeah her tits were huge!” He exclaimed as he groped the air._

_Tsukishima tilted his head in confusion as he continued to listen in on the conversation._

_“I still can’t believe you managed to get her in bed.” One of Kuroo’s teammates said with chuckle._

_“It was easy..” Kuroo started. “She was basically all over me from the start anyways.”_

_Tsukishima took a step back as an disgusted feeling grew in his stomach. Kuroo? Cheating? It wasn’t something he had ever considered could happened. Half out of anger, Half out of impulse; Tsukishima pushed open the door revealing himself. Kuroo’s eyes widened at the sight of Kei, “What are you doing here?”_

_Without saying anything, Tsukishima walked up to Kuroo and without a second thought opened the bento he had bought and proceeded to pour the contents all over the Kuroo’s head. Earning a number of gasps from the people around them._

_“What was that for?” Kuroo exclaimed. Looking up he was met with Tsukishima distraught gaze. His eyes red and already swollen with tears._

_Tsukishima turned on his heel and exited the room gym without saying anything else._

_Knowing that Tsukishima had managed to overhear the conversation, Kuroo quickly scrambled to his feet and chased after him._

_Upon returning to their apartment he found Tsukishima quickly gathering his things into an empty backpack._

_“Kei it’s not what you think.”_

_Tsukishima gave no response as he continued to stuff his clothes into the bag._

_“Babe.” Kuroo called out again, this time reaching for Tsukishima’s wrist._

_“No!” Tsukishima snapped, pulling away. “Don’t touch me. Just stay away.”_

_\”Babe..” Kuro repeated stepping closer to Kei._

_“I said stay the fuck away from me Tetsurou!” Tsukishima yelled again._

_“Just hear me out!”_

_“No! I should of never done this. This, you, everything was a mistake.”_

_Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima forcibly by the waist, “Come on you don’t mean that.”_

_“I said let go!” Tsukishima said struggling against Kuroo’s embrace, “You’re a bastard you know that. A no good, cheating bastard!”_

_Tsukishima pounded his fist against Kuroo’s chest, “I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!”_

_“Enough!” Kuroo snapped, grabbing Tsukishima by his chin. “I don’t want to hear those words from you.”_

_Kuroo pressed lips to Tsukishima’s roughly and despite the blonde boys struggles held him firmly in place. After a few seconds, Kuroo could feel Kei’s body relax as he melted into the kiss._

_Eventually pulling away he moved his lips to Tsukishima’s neck leaving a trail of kisses as he made his made to Kei’s ear slowly. “Are you ready to listen now?”_

After getting Tsukishima to listen, Kuroo had explained that what he told his teammates was only a lie. As they had begun to grow suspicious of his relationship with Tsukishima. So in order to deter them from finding out about their relationship he made up the story of having a one night stand with some random girl. Although it could of been a lie and he could never be one hundred percent sure that Kuroo had told the truth, it was the truth that Tsukishima wanted to believe.

* * * *

Turning around he looked at the dark green vase on the living room table. It had been the most recent addition to Tsukishima’s growing collection. However, it wasn’t given as just an apology but also as a plea.

Kuroo’s volleyball club had posted flyers around campus seeking recreational players to help the freshmen with practice and though it seemed harmless, Tsukishima never imagined what something so insignificant would cause something so ugly.

_“Wow you’re seriously good at this!” One of the players complimented Tsukishima as they scored their last point and secured their third win for the afternoon._

_“I’m kind of rusty but thanks.” Tsukishima relented with a smile. As silly as it may seem he was worried that he had forgotten how to play. Due to the realization that it had already been 2.5 years since he last stepped on a court._

_“Did you use to play?” Another player asked as the the losing team began to set up for the next game._

_“Only in high school.. nothing special.” Tsukishima said as he adjusted his goggles._

_“Nothing special?” Someone retorted. Tsukishima turned around and met the gaze of an older gentlemen. “I remember you.”_

_“Me?” Tsukishima responded, tilting his head in confusion._

_“You played for Karasuno right?”_

_“Yeah..”_

_“Wait didn’t they win at the national championship…like a million times.” One of the younger player asked enthusiastically._

_Tsukishima chuckled, “More like twice but thanks.”_

_“So why did you stop playing?” Another boy chimed in._

_Tsukishima paused, unsure of how to explain the situation. “It complicated.”_

_“Seeing you on the court..it didn’t look complicated.” The coach spoke in a low tone of voice._

_“I–”_

_“Kei?” A familiar voice called out._

_Tsukishima turned to look in the direction of the door. Kuroo stood at the entrance surround by other upperclassmen players, “What are you doing here?”_

_“Hey isn’t that the guy who–” One of Kuroo’s friends spoke out only to be cut off._

_“Shut up.”_

_The room went silent at the sound of Kuroo’s slightly raised voice. Tsukishima laughed awkwardly before turning to the freshmen, “Thanks for letting me play with you guys. But it looks like the rest of the team is here so I think it’s best I go.”_

_Picking up a spare towel and his water bottle, Tsukishima started to make his way towards the exit._

_“Wait!” The coach called out._

_Tsukishima turned looking back at where the coach stood, “Yes?”_

_“You have a lot of talent.” He started. “It would be a shame if it all went to waste. If you are ever interested in playing again, come talk to me.”_

_Tsukishima nodded and gave a meek smile, “Thank you.”_

_Leaving the gym, Tsukishima didn’t get far before a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning him around._

_“What the hell was that?” Kuroo snapped._

_“What?”_

_“You talking with my team and.. my coach!? Are you insane?”_

_Tsukishima couldn’t quite understand why Kuroo was so upset, “They were looking for people the freshmen players could practice with. I didn’t go there with the intention of trying to get on the team or anything.”_

_“Well that’s what it looked like to me._

_Kuroo’s response was overdramatic for sure and Tsukishima wasn’t up for dealing with it, “Well whatever, I’ll see you at home okay.”_

_Getting only a few steps away, Kuroo called out to him again. “Are you gonna do it?”_

_“Do what?”_

_“You know..” Kuroo started. “Talk to the coach. Try to to get on the team and play again.”_

_“If I do?”_

_“You can’t.” Kuroo snapped._

_Tsukishima quirked his eyebrow, “What do you mean ‘I can’t’”?_

_Kuroo closed the space between them. “You. Are. Not. Allowed.”_

_“Says who?”_

_“Says Me.”_

_“Or what?”_

_Kuroo hesitated, “I’ll break up with you.”_

_Tsukishima’s jaw dropped at the sudden threat, “Break up?”_

_“I can’t date someone who is always trying to outdo me. We’re supposed to be a team. If you start playing again, your no longer helping me accomplish my dream. You’re trying to accomplish your own, without caring how I feel. Do you even know how selfish that is?”_

_“Seriously, do you hear yourself right now?” Tsukishima asked. “I’ve always been there for you. How could you even say that?!”_

_“I don’t care what you’ve done. That’s in the past. I care about what your gonna do. And if you try making it onto the team.. we are through.”_

_With that Kuroo walked away leaving him to contemplate his next move._

_Letting out a sigh, Tsukishima glanced up at the sky. Something about the situation felt familiar. With further thought Tsukishima remember that night in high school, when he had choose Kuroo over Volleyball. At that time he was so sure, so why did it so feel different now._

Tsukishima blinked once more at the green vase, Kuroo had given it to him later than night. It was filled to max capacity with roses. Although they had started to die as Tsukishima refused to water them or care for them as he had the others.  A knock at the door pulled Tsukishima’s from his trance. After answering it he was met a familiar hair of short black hair.

“Hey.” Tsukishima greeted him. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah, you ready?” Yamaguchi asked with a smile.

Tsukishima nodded as he inhaled deeply, “Yeah.”

Looking around the perfectly cleaned apartment, Tsukishima exhaled with a sigh before turning towards his friend. “Thanks for coming all the way here and sorry I’ll be troubling you for awhile.”

Yamaguchi shook his head maintaining the same goofy smile on his face, “It fine. I was lonely living by myself anyways. Are these your bags?” He asked as he pointed towards the ground.

“Yeah..those are mine.”

“Just these?

“Yeah..”

“Alright. I’ll take them down to the car.”

“Okay, I just need to do a few things and then I’ll meet you down there. What lot are you in?”

“Fifty nine.”

Tsukishima nodded before watching Yamaguchi disappear with his luggage. Letting out yet another sigh, he took on last look around. Specifically focused on the vases which had captivated him all this time.

* * * *

Tsukishima stepped out of the coaches office, with a light smile on his face. Everything had finally be set in motion, as scary as it seemed, he didn’t plan to let the opportunity slip by.

“So you did it anyway?” A voice spoke.

Tsukishima flinched in surprise as he turned around to see Kuroo leaning against a nearby wall. “Our relationship really meant nothing to you.”

“That’s not true.” Tsukishima insisted.

“Obviously it is.” Kuroo began. “Because if–”

“Just hear me out.” Tsukishima said calmly, his voice just loud enough to cut him off.

Kuroo grunted, obviously annoyed but nonetheless motioned for Kei to continue.

“I came here to turn down his offer.”

Upon hearing this Kuroo’s face lit up in satisfaction, “Really?”

“Really.”

Embracing Tsukishima in a hug, Kuroo spoke with a big smile across his face. “I knew you’d make the right decision!”

Kuroo grabbed Kei’s face with his hands, pulling him in for a kiss. “God, I love you.”

Tsukishima reached out cressing Kuroo’s face, “I know and I love you too. That’s why I had to do this.”

Untangling Kuroo’s arms from around him, Tsukishima stepped away. “Good luck. I know you’ll do amazing.”

Assuming he was talking about Volleyball practice, Kuroo nodded vigorously. “Thanks babe, I’ll see you at home okay? I’ll even try to leave early.”

Tsukishima smiled softly as he walked off.

After a few minutes, he turned around. Catching just a small glimpse of Kuroo back through his blurred vision before he disappeared into the gym. “Goodbye..”

Hurriedly making his way to parking lot, Tsukishima found Yamaguchi sitting on top of his trunk. “Lets go!”

“Huh?”

“Let’s go! Hurry!” Tsukishima said as he got into the passenger seat, his whole body was shaking as he was finding it hard to remain calm.

Yamaguchi nodded as he quickly got in the car and started it, “Is everything okay?”

Tsukishima kept his gaze turned downward as tear began to spill out his eyes. Nodding Tsukishima clenched his chest tight, “Why do this have to hurt so much.”

“What do you mean?” Yamaguchi asked growing more concerned with each passing moment.

“Let’s just go.” Tsukishima repeated, shaking his head as if he could shake his tears away too. He tried to ignore it, but despite his efforts he knew this was it, this was heartache.

Yamaguchi decided not to push any further but instead started the car and began pulling out of the parking lot. Tsukishima looked up, gazing out the window as the left. The has pressed against his lips trying to keep the little bit of warmth he had left on them.

* * *

“Kei I’m home!” Kuroo called out, stepping into the dark apartment.

After receiving no response, his head quirked in confusion as it was unusual for Tsukishima to be gone at this time of day.

“Kei?”

Flicking on the light, a heavy gasp escaped his lips. As he stared at the sight before him in shock. All of the vases in which he had given Kei were lined on the counter a single note in the middle.

Picking it up he felt his heart constrict as he read it aloud.

**_“Even if I’m not by your side, just know I’m always on your team.”_ **


End file.
